


Sugar Cookies

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Death Eater Xmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Alecto attempts to bake Christmas cookies.





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 12 Days of Christmas   
> day 2 prompt: ribbons and bows / "Is that a Christmas cookie?" / "Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you!"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/nYUyvfQ.jpg)

Alecto was in the kitchen. It wasn't her modus operandi, usually, the overworked house elf did everything in the kitchen but as the elf got older, some things like extra holiday baking had fallen by the wayside. So Alecto was picking up the slack. She had attempted to bake cookies.

Keyword: attempted. The ridiculous lumps of sugar and flour that hadn't come out of the oven black were hard and flat. She frowned at them and debated throwing them out when Amycus came up behind her. He spoke over her shoulder at the same time he reached for one of the unburnt ones, "Is that a Christmas cookie?"

She thought about swatting his hand away but thought better of it. If he wanted to be her test subject she wouldn't stop him. He bit the creation and frowned as it crumbled like sand in his mouth. "Ugh. What did you do to them?"

She shrugged. She couldn't for the life of her figure out where she'd gone wrong with this batch but she wouldn't admit it straight to him.

He chewed and tilted his head back and forth as if he were debating the merits of the thing. "It's not bad, I guess. Remember that time at Hogwarts the year we participated in the Slytherin Secret Santa? And you got a tin of Muggle-bought crap from that half-blood? Where you later insisted that the ribbons and bows that were on the tin were the gift instead? These remind me of those."

"I never..." she started to argue but he interrupted her.

"You know you did."

The oven dinged and Alecto moved away from him using magic to levitate the latest batch of cookies onto the cooker top. These looked much more promising. "Are these a gift for me?" He asked coming up behind her again to reach for one of them.

She debated letting him burn his fingers but decided against it. She smacked his hand away from the just-out-of-the-oven treats. "Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you. Burnt fingers. Now shoo, if these turned out then we'll have some after dinner."

He stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. "But they're better warm."

"That's what reheating charms are for. Now out of my kitchen!" She aimed her wand at him in playful jest but she'd hexed him enough that he took her seriously. He reached out and snatched a cookie from the pan and yelped and hollered from the burnt fingers as he darted out of the room.


End file.
